Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the disclosure relate in general to financial services. Aspects include a method and analysis platform to verify minimum age of accountholders, to enable age restrictions on purchases.
Description of the Related Art
A payment card is a card that can be used by an accountholder and accepted by a merchant to make a payment for a purchase or in payment of some other obligation. Payment cards include credit cards, debit cards, charge cards, and Automated Teller Machine (ATM) cards. Payment cards provide the clients of a financial institution (“accountholders”) with the ability to pay for goods and services without the inconvenience of using cash.
In a different field, society restricts the purchase or use of certain goods or services from minors. For example, in most states in the United States, alcohol is prohibited from sale to individuals less than twenty-one years of age, while tobacco products cannot be sold to individuals less than eighteen years old.
As a result of these restrictions, some under-age minors attempt to make purchases using fraudulent (“fake”) identification. These “fake IDs” include counterfeit drivers licenses and other forged identification. The purchase of fake identification fuels criminal enterprise and other unsavory activities.
In some jurisdictions, strict penalties are incurred to merchants when violations occur. These penalties include monetary penalties or potential loss of business licenses.